1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures and, particularly, to an enclosure with a shield apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a server or a computer, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common problem during operation of the electronic device. Commonly, a plurality of vents is defined in the enclosure for heat dissipation, and the sizes and placement of the vents are chosen and arranged to help avoid EMI. However, the vents with small sizes are not circulative enough to dissipate the heat of the enclosure, while the vents with large sizes are not shielding enough to avoid EMI.